KB Disaster Movie
KB Disaster Movie is KB Fan Fiction's 70th feature film. It was released on 21 December 2012. It is a direct parody of Disaster Movie (2008). Plot In the year 1,000,001 B.C., a caveman runs away from a predator through a plain. He then immediately gets into a fight with a Triceratops. After defeating him, the caveman then encounters the predator: a gasoline-drinking Tyrannosaurus rex named Terry Rex, who after checking Arcee’s Facebook account, informs him that the world will end on December 21, 2012—the release date of the movie—revealing that their fate lies in an Oxygen Destroyer. The caveman then informs the Triceratops, and later the herbivore informed the rest of his herd. The film then flash-forwards to the year 2012, treating the first scene as a dream sequence of Godzilla. Later that day, Godzilla has a "Fantastic 14" party at his penthouse, celebrating the birthday of Asuka Langley Shikinami (her real birthdate was December 4, 1998). The guests are Rei Ayanami, Chomp, Bumblebee, Ultraman and Gomora, among others. Aliens Baltan and Zarab are trying to steal the carbonated drinks from the party, and Mari Illustrious Makinami asks Godzilla to kill them, but he realizes the distance is not clean. Then Litra Anne suggests him to attempt to curve a bullet around the room to stop them, and he accidentally kills Zarab and Baltan in the process. However, the party comes to a halt when a strong movement shakes the room and lights go out. A bulletin on the radio claims there is a meteor shower and it is the end of the world. The group goes outside during the shower and finds Loretta Sovenskova dressed in a World War II-era Soviet uniform crushed by a meteor. Even when she is caught between life and death, she is still promoting her merchandise until her Soviet soldier cap falls off, revealing her as Lolita Chun before she finally dies after telling Godzilla about the Oxygen Destroyer’s location. While this is occurring, a kid wakes up Han Guirus (Anguirus) and mouths at him to go save the world, only to be knocked away as Han Guirus tries to escape from the city, but hits his head on a streetlight and knocks himself out. Soon after, the city starts to freeze over and the temperature becomes lower than -273°C. So, the group retreats to a garage for shelter. They meet the Kai Xin Girls: Fanny Soh, May Seven and Ka-Rei Goh, who comment they are willing to fight for the place in a UCMB-style wrestling match. Then, Rei and Ka-Rei start a combat, where Rei wins with Praying Mantis Kung Fu. Godzilla replies to her that his dream about Terry Rex is maybe related. Later, Godzilla has a dream where he confesses to Asuka he is a high jumper, but when she tells him that she loves him she escapes, but accidentally impales himself on Zamusha’s sword, Hoshikirimaru. The gang, joined by the Kai Xin Girls, leaves the garage and Godzilla gets a call that Fanny gets killed by a meteor shower. While the others comfort a distraught Ultraman, Ultrawoman Mari (Ultra Mother) climbs out of a manhole and gets hit by a taxi, with Ultraman catching her. Mari guesses that she is an Ultra Warrior who tries to destroy a population of aliens living in the sewers who consume "lots and lots and lots of mind-altering drugs made of sewage". King Ghidorah challenges Ultraman to a dance fight a lá Step Up Revolution to the song Run the World (Girls), but then a tornado appears in the freezing weather. Skydon, Telesdon, and Jirass attempt to fight the natural disaster but all three giant monsters are knocked down by the twister. When the group finds shelter, Ultraman gets a call on his shoe phone from Asuka’s mother, who is informed about Fanny's death. Afterward, they encounter rabid knockoffs of The Birds, who start attacking the gang and eat King Ghidorah's flesh, leaving nothing but a skeleton. On their way to the Mission City Dinosaur Museum to save the world, they run into Geronimon, who informs them that they must get to the evacuation buses by 9 pm (it is now 5:30 pm) and mentions that there will be no chance of survival. Learning that it is closer to nine than he thought, Geronimon throws a rope, which accidentally lands on a car that drags him away. With time against them, Ultrawoman Mari kills Dada with the Ultra Bracelet, hijacks his Mach 7 spacecraft and drive the group to the museum. They drive to the museum and they get the from Godzilla's dream to be the only thing that can stop the end of the world. As the group makes their way to the altar, they find that the museum doors are closed and all the dinosaurs and prehistoric animals have come alive, including the Triceratops from the dream sequence and The T-Rex of Tokyo, who fights Ultraman. The others fight other dinosaurs, including Godzilla fighting a Spinosaurus.'' Ultraman discovers that Ultrawoman Mari is actually a Transformer. While this happens, the half-transformed Ultrawoman Mari is snapped into half by the T-Rex of Tokyo. Zamusha appears, takes out ''Hoshikirimaru and kills the T-Rex of Tokyo and a nearby charging Stegosaurus. Meanwhile, the party runs into Alien Mephilas, who fights with Godzilla. After Mephilas is defeated by being kicked on the groin, the party encounters Zachary, who accepts to be Godzilla's father. Zachary tries to put the Oxygen Destroyer on the altar, but he is struck by a flash of lightning; Godzilla does it instead, and he reverses the destruction. The film ends with all the characters starting to sing Michael Jackson’s “Earth Song” after the world is back to normal. The film ends with the Birds being defeated by the three monsters who were knocked down by the tornado. Category:Films Category:KB All-Stars films Category:Films based on other films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Crossovers Category:2012 films